Bed of Roses
by pink-neon
Summary: Hermione, successful Hollywood actresssingermodel wants nothing but revenge for the people she once loved, and what better way to do this but seek help from someone who hates those who she hates? What will she gain with revenge? Why, nothing but a lover..


BED OF ROSES  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The expression "bed of roses" means a condition of ease and luxury. However, this is not my case, and unfortunately, will never be.  
  
Take for instance, my childhood. It wasn't exactly good compared to most children's lives. No, I haven't been abused, beaten or something, but the fact that I absolutely have no friends. Well, maybe I do have one, a neighbor named Elissa. She, like me, was a nerd and was always bullied by many. But our friendship didn't last long, since Elissa's family migrated to Canada. And then I was left alone again.  
  
But then my life improved greatly by the time I reached eleven. Yes, this where magic came now. You could just imagine my excitement when I first received my Hogwarts letter. I became immensely proud, knowing that I wasn't like the rest of my neighbors and schoolmates. I began to learn and study more about almost everything regarding magic so I wouldn't feel left behind.  
  
Then Harry and Ron happened. When I first saw them, I already wanted to be friends with them. And what better way than to impress them by telling them what I know? When they saved me from that troll in first year was the time when I told myself, "This is it. I've got myself friends, at last."  
  
But how wrong I have been, I did not know until years later. Sure, I helped them survive the years by guiding them in their homework and studies, joining their foolish escapades and rule breakings and nearly getting expelled, saving Harry's life from Voldemort countless times and getting myself almost killed in the process. In the end though, I didn't really know if it was even worth it.  
  
At the end of 7th year, we all graduated. Yes, that includes Harry and Ron. How could they not when they've got me? It was the happiest time of my life, hearing my name being called as the year's valedictorian. But after graduation, it's hello time to the real world.  
  
I guess you could say that my friends didn't need me anymore since there were no homework answers they needed to copy from me and my intelligence is not needed. But still, they're all I've got so I tried and tried to reach them even if they were so far away. But they wouldn't reply to my letters and wouldn't answer the phone and whenever I go to their place I find them either snogging their girlfriends or just plain "busy" that they have no time for their "best friend." Even Ginny, who became especially close to me, was all lovey-dovey and hardly talked to me anymore. But because I was kind and compassionate, I forgave them (even if they didn't say sorry yet).  
  
But when I turned 19, everything changed. On the day of my birthday I called my fellow St. Mungo's healers and told them I couldn't work that day because I was busy (or so I thought). Of course I was expecting my friends to maybe throw me a surprise party or take me to a fancy dinner or at least greet me a Happy Birthday. What about my parents, you say? Well, they did call, but not to say "Happy Birthday" but to remind me to drop off at their home for some cleaning task, since they were off to Japan for their usual out-of-town meetings. Sometimes I even wonder if they still live there, since they rarely go home ever since they retired as dentists and decided to put up their own hotel, or if I really am their daughter who just doesn't deserve their attention any longer.  
  
So I spent the rest of the day sulking and wallowing in misery. There were no calls, no greetings, no birthday presents. Even Crookshanks forgot about it! Guess I wasn't so important after all...  
  
But still I continued with my life. I never even thought I'd see the day when I would be in love. But I did. I went out with this cute guy Damon, who I thought was the "the one". The one who would love me for all eternity, care for me and be the father of my children. But no, because he is a cute guy, he has to be a "ten timer". It was horrible, walking in on him snogging one of his other girls. Several weeks later after that incident, I fell in love again, this time with a really really nice guy named Josh. He looked like the type who couldn't hurt a fly so our relationship was steady. We got engaged, and for the first time ever I became so happy. But again, like Damon, he isn't really "the one". Who would've thought that Josh was gay? At least he had the decency to tell me the day before our wedding and spared me the embarrassment of walking the aisle alone. But seems like I still haven't learned my lesson since I got hooked up with another guy named Leonard. But, like the others, he left me too—with a child this time I knew it would be no use to go chase him and beg him to marry me just because of what he did to me, so I raised poor Larrah alone. She became my world, my heart, my life. But I guess I really am a jinx because a few months after I conceived her, she died of heart problem.  
  
Yes, I lost three loved ones, and a child. Truly, all the gods and fates were against me all my life. My world crumbled and I grieved for days and weeks. What's even worse is that my so-called friends weren't even there to comfort me from the time I was betrayed by three guys to the day of Larrah's funeral. Heck, my parents didn't even know all about it. I tried, yet again, to contact my friends thru owls and calls. I even visited them, but as usual, they brushed me aside like a stray cat. When I turned to my parents for help, they got very angry about how stupid I became and said they never want to talk to me again.  
  
I felt so sorry for myself. Of all the people who could've experienced this, why me? Why couldn't I have been the famous Harry Potter? Or his side kick Ron Weasley? Heck, I'd even trade places with Draco Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret just so I wouldn't be plain, boring Hermione. I realized I was all alone. I have no friends, no family, no love life, no baby, no nothing. I am all alone.  
  
Suddenly, all the sorrowfulness I felt earlier vanished and was replaced by immense anger. My chocolate brown eyes became flaming hot balls of fire. I realized that Hermione Granger doesn't deserve such a thing. I deserve happiness and the rest of the world doesn't. They've stomped and trampled my soul for years, ripped my already broken heart into pieces, and molded me into the very person that I am now. They need to suffer and feel my pain and grovel at my feet. And I know the perfect way to do it. I swore to myself, Hermione Granger will get her revenge.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Two Years Later..........  
  
"Miss Arwen, you have a phone call from Mr. Barron."  
  
I got the phone from my personal assistant, Mariah. "Jude? Oh, yeah. Ok...I'm on my way. Ok, ok fine. Bye." I clicked off the phone and called on my chauffer, Edward.  
  
"I need to get to the studio in 15 minutes," I told him.  
  
Edward nodded and I walked out of my mansion and inside the black limousine, one of my properties. I sat in the car in silence until we reached the building where I work. After giving Edward instructions to fetch me later at 9 pm, I got out of the limo and adjusted my thousand dollar work skirt and was greeted by Jude Barron, my manager and one of the youngest, most sought after directors in the movie industry.  
  
"Liana, we've been waiting all day for you," Jude said as we went inside the elevator. Liana was the name I was more known as. Yes, no longer boring Hermione Granger, but the diva "Liana Arwen". Cool isn't it? It's been almost two years since I left the wizarding world and went to LA, California to start a new life. That's where I was discovered by Jude. Since then, he completely changed my life. He made me the most successful and most popular movie star, singer and model and for that I am eternally grateful. We made lots of movies and albums that earned us billions of bucks. Guys now worship me and do my every bidding. No one dared mess up with Hermione "Liana" Arwen now.  
  
"Ok, Jude. Is this one of your another brilliant plans?" I asked him.  
  
Jude grinned. He was a twenty something guy and a totally cool person. He's funny and serious at the same time. He helped me when I most needed someone and he acts like the brother I never had. Most especially, he's the only trusted one who knows that I'm a witch, about my past and my journey to revenge.  
  
"Yeah," he told me. "Don't complain, Liana. They're great people and they manage many of today's famous singers. Hopefully, we can make them sign your album contract. And Liana, don't even think about trying what you did to poor Mr. Jones last time. That was totally rebellious of you, although of course, I admit it was quite comical." Jude grinned.  
  
I cringed at the memory. One time I got extremely pissed at this one obnoxious and stuck-up movie producer, I couldn't stand him babbling all about himself during our meeting. Did you know what I did? I hid my wand behind my back and whispered a spell that produced boils and warts on his entire body. The guy couldn't stand the shock and he had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital right away. And that's not something typical old me would do, right? Of course, perfect goody-goody Hermione. But so much about me had changed for the past few years.  
  
"Don't worry," I assured Jude as we stepped off the elevator, "I'll be a good girl today."  
  
Jude cackled. "I hope so," he said.  
  
After the meeting that lasted for what seemed like three bloody hours, I said goodbye to them, including Jude and proceeded to my dressing room in the 7th floor for my next shooting. Truly, life had been busy since I became an actress/ singer / model.  
  
"Oh, Lia! What took you so long?"  
  
I went inside my dressing room to find on of my best friends (yes, I finally found some) Jessica sitting on my couch, obviously waiting for me. She's an actress too, though not as popular as me.  
  
"Meeting with some producers," I said, making a face.  
  
"That's nothing compared to what happened to me this morning. You know that geek actor Jeremy?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, turns out he's my new partner in my new movie! He's so weird! He told me I'd die in a car crash if I didn't die my hair pink. Who's stupid enough to fall for that?" Jessica said.  
  
"Oh. Wonder how the director and staff put up with him. Oh, I feel so sorry for you," I said sympathetically. Jessica seemed so down. "I wish I could do something for you," I added thoughtfully.  
  
Jessica's face brightened and she gave me one of her smiles. Uh-oh. Her smile means one thing: trouble. "There is something you can do," she said.  
  
I bit my lip. "I don't want to know," I muttered.  
  
Jessica's blue green eyes sparkled. "Let's go to this really cool bar my sister told me about. In fact, I'm already meeting with Dawn and the others. What do you think?" she said.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. Oh, I knew it! Typical Jess...  
  
"Oh, c'mon Lia, I'm not the one who said 'I wish I could do something for you'," Jessica said, imitating my voice.  
  
I groaned. "No. Come off it, Jess. I won't. Remember when we went to that club in Chicago, the bar tender recognized me and he shouted it to the whole world! And those crazy fans followed me for like, forever! I won't forget that!" I told her.  
  
Jessica grinned. "I remember. But don't worry, Lia, I've got a new costume for you this time, and I promise, nobody will recognize you," she assured me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"  
  
Jessica smiled. "You'll see..."  
  
Several hours later, after my shooting and everything, I slowly went to look at myself in the full length mirror. Jessica, as promised, fixed me up.  
  
I gaped. No longer was my hair colored brown, but dyed red. I wore blue eye contacts and my skin was a bit darker. I no longer look like Liana Arwen or Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ta-da!" Jessica said. "Don't you look so glam?"  
  
I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Jessie. You're the greatest!" I said and hugged her.  
  
"Hey! Slow down, girl! You're choking me!" Jessica complained.  
  
"Sorry," I said as I released her.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some clubbin'!" Jessica told me.  
  
I found myself inside a very cool bar called "Rubies". Everything was color red and there were lots of people dancing and not to mention tons of food. I felt so happy. It's been a long time since I last stepped inside a bar because of my...fans and I was glad Jessica brought me here. Of course, of course, not up like Hermione Granger's usual standards, disguising herself and clubbing, but as I have said before, I am Liana Arwen now.  
  
"So Lia, isn't it cool here?" Jessica said with a sip of her wine.  
  
"It is," I admitted.  
  
"Hey, I think I've spotted Dawn and Jamaica!" Jessica said and squinted to take a good look at some people in the corner.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like them," I said as we went nearer.  
  
"It is them," Jessica said.  
  
"Dawn! Jamaica!" I called.  
  
They turned around and grinned.  
  
"You two, what took you so long?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's hard disguising Lia. I'm surprised you still recognized her," Jessica said.  
  
Dawn and Jamaica, two of my friends smiled. "Lia's got this odd scar the shape of a lion on her collar bone, remember?"  
  
Jessica slapped her forehead. "Oh right," she said.  
  
I smiled. Yes, people who really know me better knows of the lion- shaped scar on my collar bone. Wonder where I got this? Well, when I was eighteen, I nearly got myself killed during the final battle against Voldemort and this scar is proof of that. It's not as special as Harry Potter's scar, of course, but rare all the same. Why I got this is result of my "friends'" stupidity to not rescue me when I was nearly hexed. Thinking about them and about my past sent chills on my spine and my blood boiled with anger. How I hate them! I wonder if they are suffering now...  
  
"Liana, hello? Are you still there?" came Dawn's voice that I immediately shook out of my reverie.  
  
"Oh, of-course I am! Sorry, just remembered something...What were you saying?" I said.  
  
Dawn grinned. "Don't you think that guy over there is so cute? Do you think I should have a go for it?" she asked.  
  
I sighed. "Of course! Go ahead!" I told her. Dawn and her fetish for boys...  
  
After a few hours or so, I finally went home, safe and unscathed, without the danger of my fans. When I entered my living room, I was surprised to find Jude sitting comfortably on the couch.  
  
"At last, you're here. Had a good night with your friends, perhaps?" he said.  
  
I grinned. "Yeah. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing, just came to tell you you're having a new movie in the next couple of months," Jude told me.  
  
I nearly leaped with joy. That is great news! "Really? Ooohhh!!!! That is so awesome! Oh thanks so much, Jude!" I said happily.  
  
"Don't thank me. I did nothing," Jude said.  
  
Before I could answer, we heard the loud tapping and I looked at my left to see a barn owl tapping on my window. Since when did anyone from the wizarding world know about my whereabouts? Frowning, I opened the window and took the letter on the owl's beak before it flew off.  
  
"How..." Jude said, looking as puzzled as I am.  
  
I carefully opened the envelope and read its contents:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Greetings! I know you have been living away from the wizarding world for a few years now, but I have sent you this letter in hopes that you might want to join us with this year's Hogwarts one week reunion. May this serve as an opportunity to see old friends, classmates and teachers again and hopefully, keep in touch with them. Professor McGonagall is especially anxious to see you again, as do the rest of us staff in Hogwarts. We are hoping to see the former Head Girl again.  
  
Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore  
  
I smiled. This is the very letter I have been waiting for all these years.  
  
Jude leaned closer to look at the letter. Then, he stared at me. "So, are you coming?" he asked.  
  
My honey colored eyes sparkled. "Don't ask a question you already know an answer to," I told him. I will definitely go. This is the perfect opportunity to let the wizarding world know of Hermione "Liana" Granger. And what a nice time for payback. 


End file.
